


Go Fish!

by vvj5 (lost_spook)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/vvj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Polly & Ben are in a tight spot, but the Doctor's got just the thing. Somewhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fish!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt "pocket".

The Doctor rummaged in his jacket pockets. “I’ve just the thing somewhere -”

They watched: _recorder, diary…_

“That won’t help.”

He tried again: _humbugs, Roman coins, string…_

“You’re worse than a schoolboy,” said Polly. “Ben, do you think these might be worth something?”

He grinned. “Not here. It won’t get us out, neither.”

“I wondered where that had got to,” he said, pulling out a battered copy of _Alice_.

“Doctor,” said Polly, as something else followed of its own accord. “You’ve got _mice_!”

He blinked. “Dear me. Have I really?”

Then he retrieved an odd object and beamed. “Skeleton key!”


End file.
